Je t'aime
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: Je t'aime... el amor lo supera todo... ¿podra Eli conquistar a su francesa hermosa a lenguaje de señas? oneshot


Aquella chica de intercambio entro sin saber donde andaba, con pasos temerosos cruzaba entre miradas y murmullos. La chica de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y acento extranjero cruzaba entre un monton de criticas, ella trataba de disimular su temor, pero aquellas intimidantes caras enterraban sus ojos y ella como si fueran a hacer un juicio grave, se clavaban como punzadas penzando intimidarla, mientras trataba de buscar al director unos chicos altos se cruzaron en su camino-

-pero miren que tenemos aquí…- ella retrocedio pero choco con uno mas que estaba tras ella, la chica no entendia lo que le decían por lo tanto recurrio a adivinar, y por los rostros de los chicos sabría que no era muy pasiva la situación- es una niña nueva- uno de ellos se acerco mas a ella- que tierna es mira como tiembla-

Luego otro un poco menos piedoso le tomo el mentón y la acerco a si pegándola el- y es muy hermosa…- la joven solo se estaba dejando hacer pero cuando vio que le iba a robar un beso intento alejar al fuerte chico de todas las maneras posibles- s'il vous plaît restez loin! (aléjate porfavor!)

El chico solamente al ver el forcejeo que armo ella la sostuvo con mas fuerza- et s'il vous plaît ne me baise pas!, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne!(porfavor no me beses! Jamas he besado a nadie!)

Ya billy dejala- para su mente todo se congelo cuendo un chico pelinegro de ojos azules entro, se sentía perdida en esa inmensidad azul, tampoco tenia idea que decía, pero su hermosa voz le daba tranquilidad como si fuera lo contrario al otro chico, en ese momento el rubio dijo unas palabras incomprensibles pero reflejaba ira y envidia, luego el pelinegro tranquilamente le explico en un tono tranquilo un par de cosas suficiente para que el la librara… cuando el la solto ella perdió el equilibrio y casi cae bruscamente al suelo…

Si…

Casi…

Unos suaves brazos la recibieron con rapidez-cuidado!- cuando cerro los ojos al imaginar chocarse contra el frio suelo se sintió protegida rápidamente…-hola ¿como estas?- ella abrió los ojos temerosa y se encontró con el celeste- désolé, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez (disculpe no entiendo lo que habla)…

m… ¿eres francesa?- la chica ladeo su cabeza curiosa e intento imitar lo que el dijo- ¿fran-ce-sa?-Eli asintió- si, de parís-luego ella parecio captar y grito emocionada- ¡parís!- Eli solo le regalo una sonrisa mientras un rubor crecia en sus mejillas- eres de parís-

- ¡oui! ( ¿si!)- dijo ella emocionada de que alguien medio pueda comunicarse con ella- hola soy Eli- al ver que ella no lo entendio lo hiso con señas- salut beatrice m'a appelé mais dites-moi Trixie-

- te llamas Beatrice…- ella solo asintió- te digo Trixie.- ella volvió a asentir…-

Pasaron meses comunicándose con señas hasta que ella entendia lo que decía Eli aun sin saber hablar… Eli la llevaba a ver los monumentos los lugares de interés, le enseñaba español, le traducia las clases, le explicaba a cada compañero lo que quería decir, era como un traductor gratis sin perdirle mucho se dedico a seguirle los pasos…

-et vu que le cadre dans lequel tomba bientôt ( y viste la parte en la que pronto se caia)- dijo ella riendoce mientras los dos caminaban de lazo en el parque- si si lo vi fue lo mas gracioso, se vino boca abajo, Kord se reia como una iena XD-

-¡Ouaip! ¡C'était hilarant ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver! (¿si! fue muy gracioso daría lo que fuera por grabarlo)- Eli la comprendio y se acordo de algo muy especial que tenia para ella-oye Trixie quieres venir un momento a un lugar especial-

Eli la llevo hasta un lago que había en el parque ya había oscurecido y las estrellas eran luceros iluminando su amor…- abre los ojos- cuando ella abrió los ojos, encontró un lago su Eli, las estrellas y el tenia una caja de regalo- ¿Eli qui est ce? (¿'que es esto Eli?

-esto es un regalo- se sentaron en la orilla, allí Trixie veía emocionada su regalo, saco la cinta y abrió la caja y era…

…

…

…

¡je ne peux pas croire! (¡no lo puedo creer!)-era una cámara hd, esas son muy caras pero… no podía aceptarlo sencillamente parecería interesada… pero al ver los ojos de Eli decidio aceptarlo…

En eso vio las estrellas pero sintió que Eli le tomo el mentón…

…

…

…

Je t'aime…

Acaso Eli le había dicho eso en su idoma, no lo podía creer como era que el estuviera…

Cerro los ojos pensando que era un sueño hasta que escucho…

….

…

…

Je peux vous embrasser

…

…

…

Oui (si)- dicho esto Eli se acerco y acaricio sus labios con los de ella, probando el delicioso sabor- te amo…- ella se dio la valentía de decirle eso en su idoma, su acento francés no se perdia pero se escuchaba como fluidamente las palabras salía de su boca y teminaban en otro beso…

…

Je t'aime

Te amo

…

Hooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están

Se me ocurrio en clase XD

Pero bueno les aviso que tengo teclado nuevo… a gastarlo escribiendo…

Va dedicado a todos los lectores y…

Pues nada digan que quieren en un próximo cap o fic… ideas… sugerencias… o

Actualiza porfavor!

Todo menos insultos

Ash


End file.
